Dos corazones una sola conexión
by NikiUzuku04
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es una chica a la cual quiere ir a una de las mejores escuela pero antes de llegar a su destino le pasa una tragedia, que cierta tragedia ase que conozca a Ichigo pero no como se debe; tiempo después Urahara hace algo para que ella vuelva a su forma casi original pero a cambio de un trato...
1. Chapter 1

Estaba viendo por una ventana como pasaba toda esa gente y recordando cuando yo era uno de ellos, ahora solo soy un simple gato o mejor dicho una gata, que solo desea que la compren para salir de este cuadro sin movimiento, al igual de los demás que están a mi lado. Yo no debería estar aquí de no ser por ese accidente que paso hace un año, en este mismo día…

 _…..flashbak…._

 _Estaba en mi cuarto viendo cada parte de él, ya que desde ese día me iría a mi buena universidad a la cual me dio mucho trabajo pasar el examen para ir a ella, pero me esforcé ya que era una de las mejores universidades del mundo…_

 _-Rukia ya es hora de irnos al aeropuerto! – grito mi hermano mayor para que saliera de mi cuarto y bajara… pero aun no quería irme, no quería despedirme de mi cuarto y mi casa que eran como un tesoro de mi infancia, pero regresaría por ella en algún momento por ahora solo me queda irme y esperar, ice mi mejor sonrisa que pude y salieron unas lágrimas de mis ojos…_

 _A los cinco minutos que termine de despedirme de mi cuarto baje con la misma sonrisa que ice ase unos momentos atrás, cuando ya estaba a media escaleras vi a todos los integrantes de la casa y algunos amigos - mí hermano Byakuya, mi hermana Hisana, mi prima Hinamori, su novio Toshiro que era como mi hermano, mi institutriz y doctora Unohana a la cual me ayudaba más bien con tareas de la escuela y en los temas que no entendía, mi pequeña prima Yachiru, mi fiel amiga Ise, mi amiga Soifon y mi tío Hirako- me sentí afortunada de tenerlos conmigo, aunque todos tenían cara seria y algunos estaban llorando; al bajar…_

 _-no pongan esas caras que nadie ha muerto, volveré- es lo que alcance a decir ya que cuando me di cuanta yo ya estaba llorando, llorando de felicidad por esta familia que me ha tocado, en ese momento vi que todos hicieron su esfuerzo y me sonrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho._

 _-se te extrañara mucho, y espero que te valla bien a dónde vas a ir- me dijo Ise con un abrazo cálido entre chillidos, a lo cual me hicieron llorar más… cuando me di cuenta Soifon ya se nos había unido al abrazo, lo que me di cuenta que ella también esteba llorado lo cual me impresiono ya que para que ella llore no es nada fácil, quizás sea la primera vez que la vea llorar._

 _Tardamos así unos minutos, y empecé a despedirme de todos…_

 _-Rukia- me dijo mi hermana extendiendo su mano así la mía, la tome y me abrazo_

 _-hermana- yo por mi parte también la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, llorando en su hombro al igual que ella en el mío_

 _-tienes que venir pronto Rukia- me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, haciendo que nos viéramos cara a cara, y me sonrió_

 _-tenlo por seguro que volveré lo más pronto posible, pero tú también debes de ir debes en cuando a visitarme- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, y ella solo dijo un si con su cabeza._

 _Al terminar mi hermano Byakuya y yo nos subimos a su carro ya para irnos, como quedaba muy lejos el aeropuerto de la casa Kuchiki pasamos a un restaurante, nos reímos, conversamos, pero cuando me fije por la ventana vi a un gato blanco, muy lindo, me encanto…_

 _-hermano viste eso?- le pregunte yo a Byakuya, al cual apenas estaba terminando de comer_

 _-qué cosa Rukia- me pregunto viendo a todos lados_

 _-el gato blanco que paso,… el que esta hay- apunte con mi dedo al gato, al cual yo lo veía pero al parecer mi hermano no, ya que él seguía viendo a todos lados_

 _-ha de ser tu fantasía Rukia, aquí no hay gatos y menos en un restaurante, espérame aquí no tardo- me dijo mi hermano, pero yo aún lo veía, hay estaba ese gato…. mi hermano se fue al baño, mientras yo seguía viendo por esa ventana, el gato se empezó a mover y vi cómo iba a dirección de la carretera, sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo y salí corriendo del restaurante viendo a todas partes asta localizar al gato; vi como estaba ya a media carretera a punto de ser atropellado por un carro._

 _Corrí, corrí como nunca lo eh echo, como si correr dependiera de mi vida… al llegar donde estaba ese gato tan hermoso, al cual, cuando lo vi de frente pareciera como si fuera un dios. Vi para otro lado, vi un carro a unos centímetros de marcar mi destino, pero no me detuve empuje a ese gato al cual, cuando lo toque sentí una gran conexión a él, como si lo o la conociera de hace muchos años…pero no pude pensar más, ya que al segundo ya había sido atropellada._

 _… fin del flashbak…_

Al mes me entere que yo estaba en coma en un hospital cerca de mi antigua casa, pero me puse triste ya que no podía ir y menos en forma de gato… todos los días eran lo mismo- ver a la gente pasar por esa ventana, ver entrar gente a la tienda en la que estoy, comer, sentir cariño por otras gentes desconocidas – y asi.

Un día entro un chico con su hermana menor por lo que se veía, me llamo la atención su pelo naranja y me lo quede viendo…

-buenos días señor venimos por un gato- dijo la chica al señor de la tienda, responsable de mi salud y mis alimentos. La niña o chica parecía muy feliz, y por un momento me sentí feliz también.

-oh pero miren quien es, si es la pequeña Yuzu… jeje pasa, pasa por allá están los gatos- dijo el señor de la tienda, guiándolos al lado contrario de donde estaba, por lo cual me recosté y seguí viendo al chico de cabellos naranjas, por alguna extraña razón quería que él me cargara y que me llevaran a mí, pero casi siempre escogen los del otro lado por lo cual no tenía muchas esperanzas que me llevaran y me sentí triste. Seguí viéndolos a punto de ya no alcanzar a verlos cuando el joven de cabellos naranjas volteo a verme y alcé mi cara…

-y que hay de los gatos que están por la entrada?- preguntó el… me sentí muy feliz él me estaba viendo a mí, bueno más bien a mi yo gato, pero eso no importaba, era a mi quien me miraba.

-oh! Esos son un poco más garos como puedes notar, pero si quieres puedes echarles un vistazo- dijo el señor de la tienda, dando vuelta y regresando así donde estaba, con los otros dos atrás de él. En cuanto estaban enfrente de mi empezaron a acariciar los otros gatos y yo me los quede viendo, me sentí un poco decepcionada y triste. Pero cuando note el peli naranja ya me estaba cargando y sentí una gran seguridad en el…

-se ve que se llevan bien- dijo el señor mirándonos, mientras que yo movía mi cola de un lado a otro y recibía el cariño del pila naranja

-si je es algo loco ya que no me llevo muy bien con los gatos pero ¿cuánto cuesta ella?- pregunto el peli naranja al cual me seguía cargando con mucho cariño

-sabes se ve que se llevan muy bien y ella ha estado muy deprimida últimamente así que te la regalo- cuando dijo eso el señor me sentí muy contenta y muy agradecida con el

-arigato! Señor- dijo la tal Yuzu con una linda sonrisa al igual que yo y por supuesto al que me estaba cargando.

-no hay de que Yuzu, vuelvan pronto- dijo el señor abriendo la puerta de la tienda… y yo con cara de felicidad de por fin salir de ahí, de por fin de estar a un paso de mi familia. Salimos de la tienda y ellos seguían platicando, mientras yo los miraba y miraba por todos lados para ver si podía saber dónde estaba, al poco rato llegamos a donde se suponía que era su casa. Era una casa de dos pisos y muy linda, con muchas plantas de todo tipo, entramos y al entrar me caí de sentón ya que el que me estaba cargando le habían pegado…

-QUE TE PASA! Que no ves que acabo de llegar! Y para colmo me hiciste tirar a la nueva integrante de la familia!- replico el peli naranja a un señor de cabello negro, alto, nada gordo… el señor iso una pose como haciendo una disculpa y después sentí como me cargaba

-hablas de ella?- pregunto el señor al cual me empezó a hacer cosquillas

-sí, hablo de ella- dijo el peli naranja arrebatándome de las manos de aquel señor

-ehhh! Porque me la quitas?!, tengo derecho de conocerla a fondo! Es mi familia… MASAKI! - dijo el señor lloriqueando, de pronto de la nada apareció una señora a la cual me arrebató de las manos del peli naranja

-pero quien es esta linda gatita… oh porciento Ichigo tu tío Urahara y tu tía Yoruichi acaban de llegar, están en la sala, vamos y de paso les presentamos a… ya le pusiste nombre a la gatita?- pregunto la señora a la cual me estaba cargando como si fuera un bebe

-estábamos platicando de eso Yuzu y yo… oh por cierto Yuzu pasó a la casa de un amigo a hacer la tarea- dijo el peli naranja que por lo visto se llamaba Ichigo, mientras que la susodicha de Masaki me seguía cargando como una bebe. Dejaron de charlar y los cuatro nos fuimos a la sala, aunque no me dejaban de cargar.

-ohhh! Un gato!- una señora de pechos grandes y de piel morena se acercó a mí con gran velocidad y como siempre me arrebató de Masaki, empezó a acariciarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho, como si ella supiera donde quisiera que me acariciaran.

-como siempre emocionada con todo tipo de gatos verdad Yoruichi- dijo la señora Masaki que se nos quedó viendo con ojos entrecerrados

-bueno algo así, pero ya viste sus ojos, son hermosos son entre morado y un azul marino, y su color de pelaje también es lindo!... es súper blanco con un mechón entre la frente qué la hace ver tierna, ohh! Y mira tiene un pie negro como si tuviera una botita! Desde cuando la tienen? ehhh porque no me avisaron?! Y más con la linda que esta – decía la señora Yoruichi alagándome y acariciándome cada vez más

-bueno veras hoy la fui a comprar con Yuzu- dijo Ichigo con la misma cara que puso Masaki cuando le fui arrebatada por Yoruichi… un señor de cabello amarillo se acercó y me cargo

-Ichigo cuanto te costó ella?- el señor se veía demasiado serio e Ichigo lo vio con impresión

-bueno el señor dijo que me la regalaba pero porque la pregunta?- dijo Ichigo algo confundido como todos los que estábamos ahí, el señor empezó a verme más de cerca e inspeccionarme

-Masaki! Isshin! Hoy nos quedaremos en su casa- todos en la sala nos quedamos sorprendidos por su respuesta del señor…. Pero el al instante cambio su seriedad a un señor ¿loco?¿normal?¿alegre?

-que pasa Urahara?- pregunto la señora Yoruichi que se supone que es su esposa

-solo te diré que- el señor Urahara se acercó al oído de su esposa y dijo- hoy no dormiremos- todos hay se les quedaron viendo como diciendo con su mirada…de que habla… y pues yo solo me quede quieta esperando a que me bajaran.

-bueno ahora que ya terminamos, hay que comer- dijo el señor Urahara mientras seguía viéndome con una sonrisa de maniático, por lo cual me lo quede viendo con ojos muy grandes; los otros que estaban en nuestro alrededor solo veían a Urahara con cara de ¿miedo? quizá. Pero lo bueno es que su esposa Yoruichi me arrebato de él…

-ehhh! Porque me la quitas!- decía Urahara asiendo pucheros a su esposa, mientras que ella se iba directo a otro cuarto desconocido para mí, y los demás la seguían

-PORQUE LA ESTABAS ASUSTANDO! Además de que ya vamos a comer- dijo Yoruichi mientras se sentaba, mire a mi alrededor y supuse que estábamos en comedor, era muy grande y la mesa y silla estaban pintadas con un café muy oscuro, todo estaba en orden y limpio… luego sentí cosquillas y vi que Yoruichi ya no me estaba cargando, ahora era el loco padre de Ichigo al cual no sabía su nombre, él también estaba sentado ante la mesa y me puso en ella… note que aquella mesa era redonda y me puse a caminar en ella y los demás estaban viéndome y conversando.

Luego de un rato Ichigo entro por la puerta que habíamos entrado y se sentó cerca de donde estaba, por otra puerta entro Masaki y puso la comida en la mesa, pero luego se me quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados

-quien la puso en la mesa?!- dijo Masaki, mientras todo se miraron entre ellos y luego Yoruichi apunto a al padre de Ichigo, pero el padre de Ichigo a punto a Ichigo, luego Ichigo apunto a Urahara que el cual acababa de entrar y ya estaba apuntando a Yoruichi, mientras yo me moría de risa de verlos, Masaki seguía viéndome pero luego me cargo y me puso en el piso, y ise un puchero que era más que obvio que nadie lo notaria

-Ichigo llama a Karin y llamale a Yuzu para que ya se venga- dijo Masaki a la cual ya estaba sirviendo, luego al poco rato de que Ichigo ya se había ido, sentí como alguien me cargo y vi que Ichigo ya había regresado, ya que me estaba cargando, pero no venía solo. Venía con una chica de la edad de Yuzu pero su cabello era negro y se parecía un poco a Ichigo…

-Y Yuzu?- pregunto la chica que había llegado, a la cual se había sentado al lado de Ichigo, su ropa que llevaba era unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca muy sencilla pero se le veía bien.

-se fue a la casa de un compañero, pero Ichigo ya le llamo, por cierto Ichigo que te dijo Yuzu?- pregunto Masaki a la cual ya estaba comiendo a lado del padre de Ichigo; Ichigo me puso en sus piernas mientras que comía y me pregunte a mí misma…me darán de comer?...

-dijo que vendría más tarde ya que no habían terminado la tarea que es para emm mañana y que ya había comido -dijo Ichigo mientras que seguía comiendo y yo viéndolo comer… mire a los lados y el orden en que estaban era ((Isshin, Masaki, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Karin y una silla vacía))… después de que terminaron de comer, yo seguía viéndolo y empecé a maullar para que me hicieran caso y me dieran de comer.

Ichigo por su parte me alzo y me puso enfrente de su plato, yo lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, y en ese momento me hubiera gustado poder hablar y decirle… es broma verdad…

-Ichigo! Como se te ocurre- dijo Yoruichi a la cual me arrebato y me llevo a la sala, me puso en un cojín mientras que sacaba algo de su bolso, mientras yo la observaba.

-muy bien, ahora a comer- dijo Yoruichi mientras que ponía un plato abajo y yo me bajaba del cojín, en cuanto me baje vi que me puso unas ¿galletas? con leche, me le quede viendo por un rato pero ella me dijo – anda sé que no estas acostumbrada a esto pero sé que te gustaran- me dijo con una sonrisa, y por lo tanto empecé a lamer y comer un poco, luego empecé a comer más rápido ya que me di cuenta que no estaba tan mal

-sabía que te gustaría- dijo Yoruichi carcajeándose- ese baka de Ichigo no sabe nada de gatos- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando termine me subí en sus piernas de Yoruichi y cerré mis ojos pero los abrí de inmediato cuando oí un ruido

-BUAAA MASAKI! NUESTRO HIJO NO QUIERE PELEAR!- escuche a el padre de Ichigo en la cocina, y luego vi a Yoruichi a la cual estaba a punto de explotar por lo cual cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte posible

-ISSHINNNN! ICHIGOOO!- grito Yoruichi mientras yo me tapaba mis oídos…. Después vi como los mencionados se pusieron enfrente de ella como soldados y con cara de espanto, ya casi hasta blancos, y quien no con lo fuerte que les hablaron.

-s-Si! – dijeron los dos en corro mientras que Yoruichi los miraba con deseos de matar y yo con mucho susto, pero ellos estaban peor que yo

-por si no lo saben aquí hay alguien que va a dormir y necesita todo silencio! Así que por favor no quiero hacer su funeral antes de tiempo, ENTENDIERON!- dijo Yoruichi muy enojada, mientras que los otros solo se le quedaron viendo con una gota en su cabeza, como diciendo…tu estas asiendo más escandalo…pero claro que no lo dirían, así que solo dijeron si y se fueron corriendo a otra parte. Después Urahara llego y se sento, Yoruichi se acostó poniendo las piernas de Urahara como cabecera y a mí me puso a lado de ella y dijo….

-ahora tu eres el encargado de que no nos despierten Urahara- dijo Yoruichi mientras que cerraba sus ojos al igual que yo, y mientras Urahara solo sonreía

Después de un largo sueño abrí mis ojos y vi que ya era muy noche, Yoruichi se levantó tratando de que no me callera, Urahara me cargo y me llevo a su cuarto de él y de Yoruichi a la cual nos seguía. Me puso en su cama mientras el prendía como un equipo de cosas, y Yoruichi buscaba ¿ropa?, me di cuenta que casi toda la ropa me quedaría si fuera humana… después Urahara me miro y dijo….

-muy bien Kuchiki Rukia empecemos- dijo Urahara al cual me sorprendi…. ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Alguien le dijo?...


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de un largo sueño abrí mis ojos y vi que ya era muy noche, Yoruichi se levantó tratando de que no me callera, Urahara me cargo y me llevo a su cuarto de él y de Yoruichi a la cual nos seguía. Me puso en su cama mientras el prendía como un equipo de cosas, y Yoruichi buscaba ¿ropa?, me di cuenta que casi toda la ropa me quedaría si fuera humana… después Urahara me miro y dijo….

-muy bien Kuchiki Rukia empecemos- dijo Urahara al cual me sorprendí…. ¿Cómo sabía que era yo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Alguien le dijo? Muchas preguntas pasaron en mi mente, mientras él se dio la vuelta y siguió con sus cosas a lo cual me enojo ya que se suponía que me tenía que decir cómo es que él sabe quién soy en realidad.

Me baje de la cama y me subí a la mesa donde estaba haciendo algo Urahara y – AH! QUE HAC…- pero antes que pudiera decir algo Urahara, Yoruichi ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cara y a mí ya me había lanzado asía la cama.

-tengo que venir siempre para callar a los dos o qué?! TU!- dijo Yoruichi señalando a Urahara el cual se paró como un soldado viendo a su esposa con mucho temor – porque gritaste! – cuando vi ella de nuevo le había pegado a Urahara por un momento sentí lastima por él, pero que se le puede hacer- y TU! – dijo Yoruichi dando pasos a donde estaba botada y yo solo estaba con cara de _no me mates_ y con mi cuerpo temblando de miedo – nunca vuelvas a rasguñarlo a menos que yo te dé permiso! Entendido!- yo solo asentí a lo que me dijo Yoruichi

-ya es hora Yoruichi- Yoruichi volteo a ver a Urahara, el cual tenía una ¿jeringa? con un líquido ¿rojo?

-entiendo- dijo Yoruichi la cual me agarro fuertemente – lo lamento Kuchiki pero es por tu bien- dijo Yoruichi la cual ya me tenía muy bien detenida.

Urahara se acercó con esa cosa y la introdujo en mí, mientras yo ponía mis ojos como plato aunque no duraron ya que los sentí pesados después y sentía algo caliente en mi cuerpo….. Desperté y por lo visto ya había pasado tiempo, puse mi ¿mano? en mi cabeza? abrí completamente mis ojos y me revise y yo era un humano, un humano tenía mi cuerpo, hasta puedo jurar que era igual que antes, revise el cuarto pero no había nadie en el cuarto o es lo que pensaba….

-hasta que despiertas Rukia – mire a todos lado hasta que encontré a Yoruichi en una esquina del cuarto sentada viéndome –levántate y cámbiate, yo estaré afuera con Urahara, apúrate- Yoruichi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, y salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Me levante y en la esquina de la cama había ropa. Me la empecé a poner la ropa interior la cual era negra con encaje, después de ponérmela me puse en falda muy corta de color roja, y una camisa de color negro, pero también me puse una suéter el cual no parecía eso, parecía más a una capa ya que me quedaba por el muslo o quizás más abajo también tenía un gorro que atrás quedaba en pico, el suéter o capa solo tenía un botón en la parte de arriba. Después de que termine empecé a ponerme unos guantes rojos, y otras cosas; en cuanto termine salí del cuarto y hay estaba Urahara esperando

-Kuchiki ese no era la ropa que te ibas a aponer- me dijo Urahara viéndome de reojo- pero admito que te ves muy bien-

-como que esta no era la ropa?-dije un poco confundida, después Urahara se puso en la entrada del cuarto y apunto asía la otra esquina de la cama

-ese era la ropa, pero no importa Kuchiki después de todo esa te la ibas a poner, ahora sígueme que no eh terminado- ¿terminado? A que se refería ese loco. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras que estaban en la azotea abajo de un gran tapete rojo.

-y Yoruichi?- pregunte ya que por lo visto no venía con nosotros

-fue a revisar que aún no vinieran- ¿aún no vinieran? me pregunte a mí misma, pero después mire enfrente y Urahara no estaba me fije por las escaleras que iban más debajo de la casa

-apúrate y bajar de una buena ves Rukia- me volteé y hay estaba Yoruichi la cual me empujo y empecé a caer, vi para donde caía y trate de caer bien, aunque se me iso difícil lo logre.

-oh! Kuchiki eres rápida en bajar eh- dijo Urahara con una vos burlona entre risas, luego de un palpitar de ojos llego Yoruichi la cual me recordaba mi gran caída

-con que sigues viva eh Rukia- me dijo Yoruichi con la misma burla que Urahara, mientras yo me levantaba y me sacudía. Mire a todos lados y el sitio donde estábamos era muy grande, hasta perecía que estábamos en un campo.

-antes de empezar, Kuchiki toca tus orejas creo que no te has dado cuanta-dijo Urahara un poco callado mientras yo ponía mis manos donde se suponía que deberían de estar mis orejas, seguí subiendo mis manos hasta que tope con algo

-esto no puede ser- abrí mis ojos como plato, aun tenia mis orejas de un gato

-tranquilízate Rukia después se quitaran, ahorita lo más importante es que aun estas en coma- dijo Yoruichi mirándome seriamente

-como que aún estoy en coma, pero si yo estoy aquí- dije algo confundida mientras los veía

-quizás parte de tu alma este aquí pero tu cuerpo esta con tus "hermanos"- siguió hablando ella mientras se sentaba en una roca-desde antes Urahara y yo íbamos a ir por tu cuerpo, pero de que servía ir sin saber dónde estaba tu alma o parte de ella, o sin tan siquiera transfórmate en una persona... Pero Ichigo te encontró por lo cual empezaremos a comunicarnos de nuevo con mi hermano y a mandar a alguien por tu cuerpo- yo seguía callada quería saber que más me dirían pero…

-como que tu hermano?- pregunte ya que me estaba dando curiosidad

-después lo sabrás Rukia, por ahora te diré que tu vida o alma corren serios riesgos- dijo Yoruichi mirando a otro lado

-porque me están ayudando?- pregunte ya que no creo que lo hagan por caridad, pero vi que se quedaron viendo ellos dos

-en su momento lo sabrás Kuchiki pero por ahora solo te queda hacer lo que te digamos-me dijo Urahara mirándome- oh por cierto aun quieres ir a esa universidad por la cual tuviste el accidente- me lo quede viendo y asentí, claro que no tenía duda de ir- entonces mañana comienzas a ir pero hoy empiezas a entrenar- dijo Urahara mientras se daba la vuelta y yo solo me quedaba con la duda de ¿entrenar?

-cómo es eso de entrenar? Para qué?- pregunte algo confundida

-te lo repetiré de nuevo, tu vida corre riesgo, así que te entrenare- dijo Yoruichi la cual se paró y se me quedo viendo- dime Rukia, has tenido y practicado con un arma, porque de ahora en adelante manejaras unas, pero primero lo más importante- Yoruichi se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Kuchiki iré al grano, no has soñado con alguna mujer de ropa blanca?- cuando escuche eso de Urahara me lo quede viendo ya que pensándolo….

-sí, de echo la primera fue el día del accidente y la segunda fue un día antes de que me trajera Ichigo aquí- en el momento que termine, Yoruichi ya estaba ha lado de Urahara ocultando algo

-ya veo, entonces tu eres, Yoruichi queda en tus mando y cualquier duda dile- me quede viendo a Urahara que ya estaba enfrente de mi tocando mi cabeza- hazle caso- luego desapareció

-como hacen eso?- le pregunte a Yoruichi que seguía ocultando algo

-el que?- me pregunto Yoruichi pero estaba segura que sabía a qué me refería, luego iso una sonrisa de lado y se sentó –nadie es normal aquí Rukia así que tienes que defenderte si no quieres morir antes de ver a tus padres y tu nuevo hermano- me dijo ella muy seria

-mis padres? Mi hermano?- estaba algo confundida

-no te lo han dicho?-me dijo Yoruichi mientras yo dije un no con la cabeza, me le quede viendo- creo que no debería pero te diré, Byakuya Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki son tus padres y Hisana en estos momentos está embarazada- me le quede viendo como si nada ya que eso ya lo sabía pero nunca supe del niño

-yo no vengo a charlar sobre la vida de mi familia, porque yo estoy aquí para entrenar o no Yoruichi Shihoin-

-valla, pero si eres como Byakuya igual de fría- después de decirme eso Yoruichi se me quedo viendo muy seriamente- como supiste mi nombre completo?

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que me entrenes no?- era lo único que podía decir para no entrar a una gran charla

-está bien pero primero te diré las reglas para sobrevivir en tu estado en que estas, primero te diré que con los que te pueden matar no son completamente humanos, segundo no tendrás un entrenamiento "normal" y tercero en lo último de tu entrenamiento lucharas contra mí y Urahara, entendido- Yoruichi se fue arriba y regreso muy rápido con unas cosas

-vine a entrenar no a tener una charla- dije mirando las cosas que traía

-bien agarra la arma que quieras, después de todo al último tendrás que aprender a manejar todas- Yoruichi dejo caer una sábana donde llevaba, dos pistolas negras, una navajas que más bien parecía cuchillo, una zampakuto blanca, y un¿?

-qué es esto?- le pregunte a Yoruichi mientras agarraba esa cosa que parecía un ¿palo? con dos cuchillos a lado o algo así

-um ni idea- me dijo Yoruichi con cara de aburrimiento

-COMO QUE NO SABES! Entonces como se supone que me vas a entrenar!- le dije ya que se suponía que ella tenía que saber su nombre

-te enseñare a luchar con ellas no a aprender su biografía, ahora como tuviste interés en el vamos a comenzar con esto- me dijo Yoruichi mientras me lo arrebataba de las manos

-ehhhh pero yo iba a empezar con la zampakuto-le dije ya que esa arma ya la había visto antes y también….

-sí, pero sé muy bien que Byakuya te enseño a usarla así que solo te entrenare poco con ella- me dijo Yoruichi la cual había dicho algo cierto

-está bien, pero como se usa esa cosa o como es- dirigiéndome a esa arma que ahora que lo pensaba parecía una flecha pero más grande, más pesada y con otro pico del otro lado.

-esta cosa se puede, um como decirlo "transformar" para no ocupar tanto espacio- Yoruichi iso algo con esa cosa y al poco tiempo era un pequeño tubito con un botón- sus puntas de lado son muy filosas así que no te confíes cuando la uses, además esta cosa solo se agarra de en medio- me miro- entendido

-si!, - en ese instante ella toco el botón y se abrió, y se iso a su forma original, pero ella antes de eso ya me la había lanzado- pero q-que…. – apenas lo pude agarrar de en medio – pero en que pensabas! querías matarme!?

-oh! no querida eso ya lo eh intentado, pero parece que al estar con esos gato no da buenos resultados – me dijo Yoruichi sonriente, a lo cual me enoje y la ataque con esa cosa como si fuera una zampakuto que debía agarrar de en medio, ella solo retrocedió lo más rápido- no te enojes Rukia solo jugaba un poco – me dijo de nuevo con vos sarcástica, a lo cual seguí luchando….. y así seguimos después de un buen rato, con insultos, y peleas

-tan rápido aprendió a usarla- dijo Urahara al cual no vi llegar, cuando volteé estaba detrás de mí – muy bien trabajo Kuchiki, Yoruichi tenemos que llevarla antes que se nos haga tarde y amanezca

-está bien, y yo que apenas iba a cambiar de arma- dijo Yoruichi con cara triste pero aun sarcástica – muy bien Rukia vamos a ir a tu nueva escuela

-pero dijiste que iríamos mañana- dije viéndolos mientras transformaba la arma para que estuviera más pequeña

-ummmm cambio de planes, pero tendrás que llevar otra ropa, y con un gorro ya que esas orejas no se han ido- dijo Urahara mientras que yo me tocaba de nuevo mis orejitas

-entonces debemos ir a buscarte ropa al cuarto Rukia- voltee a ver a Yoruichi la cual me toco del brazo y cuando vi estábamos en el cuarto – apúrate – me dijo seriamente mientras salía del cuarto

\- COMO HACEN ESO!- grite ya que era sorprendente como lo asían pero luego escuche la vos de Yoruichi…

-luego también lo aras tu pero por ahora APURATE! O si no seré obligada a entrar y ponerte tu ropa!– me dijo algo enojada por lo cual me puse la ropa que me dijo Urahara cuando salí del cuarto

Me puse un vestido rojo algo ajustado, y me puse un suéter negro con un gorro que me quedaba bien, salí del cuarto y en cuanto salí, Yoruichi me jalo y ya estábamos afuera de la casa, mire a todos lados y Urahara también estaba con un auto negro.

-súbete Rukia es hora de irnos- me le quede viendo y luego yo dije en vos baja que….

-esto se ve como un secuestro – dije con los ojos entrecerrados, Yoruichi abrió la puerta de atrás y me empujo fuertemente por lo cual entre acostada mientras ella cerraba.

-oh Kuchiki que forma de entrar más asombrosa- dijo Urahara entre risas a lo cual me enfureció

-déjate de chistes y vámonos- dijo Yoruichi la cual le pego en la cabeza a Urahara, el cual empezó a manejar muy rápido….después de media hora de carretera llegamos a la escuela en la cual iba a ir, bajamos del auto y nos metimos a la escuela la cual era de dos pisos, era de color blanca con muchos árboles de cerezo, nos metimos a la que se suponía que era la dirección o algo así.

-empecemos- dijo Urahara agarrando un lapicero con una hoja que se supone que se debía de llenar

-esto es ilegal debemos esperar al encargado!- dije ya que se suponía que era así pero ellos se me quedaron viendo, Urahara dio un suspiro y dijo…

-Kuchiki, Kuchiki, con quien crees que estás hablando, acaso no sabes el nombre del director de la escuela a la que vas a ir- me le quede viendo

-oh no- dije con ojos como plato

-oh sí, yo soy TU director y tutor por ahora- dijo Urahara empezando a llenar la hoja – bueno ya estas inscrita,- dijo viéndome- pasaste el examen! – dijo sonriendo mientras yo me le quede viendo con los ojos entre cerrados

-puedes callarte! Yo ni eh echo el exam..- no termine la oración ya que la puerta se abrió y entro un chico con un montón de libros

-disculpe director, pero podría darme la llave de la biblioteca- dijo mientras intentaba hacer una referencia

-ohh! Claro Hanataro, por cierto, quisiera que le enseñes su salón a la nueva alumna- dijo Urahara mientras se ponía detrás de mí y me daba las llaves- ah y va estar en su clase, oh! por cierto Kuchiki su horario es el mismo que Hanataro por lo cual, Hanataro por favor dele una copia después a la alumna Kuchiki- dijo mientras nos sacaba de la dirección, después de que nos sacó Hanataro seguía caminando y yo iba tras de él y me dijo….

-oh! mucho gusta Kuchiki, mi nombre es Hanataro Yamada – dijo sonriente mientas seguía caminando yo lo vi de reojo, parecía un buen compañero después de todo….


End file.
